


At the Gates

by Purrs



Series: Heterodynes Do As They Please [2]
Category: Girl Genius (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 21:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purrs/pseuds/Purrs
Summary: A homecoming.





	At the Gates

 

Euphrosynia takes in the skulls and the trilobites; the snaggletoothed gate; the town beyond.

She smiles. It’s good to be home.


End file.
